


Royal Precident

by Anarchyinplasma



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: Petra has a surprise for Mara, it's just about the last thing she expected.





	Royal Precident

Mara wasn’t sure what she expected when Petra told her she had a “surprise” for her, on the one hand, she could have been trussed up just the way Mara liked and completely open to an evening full of wonderful sex, or she could have tapped into her surprisingly deep well of romantic actions, she'd been talking an awful lot about how stressed Mara seemed by the kingdom, or how much she was sorry that she couldn’t help more. She might even have conferred with Mara’s advisors and taken them on a surprise trip to another kingdom, (Mara knew they both adored her villa in the south of the continent.)

The one thing she absolutely did not expect was to see Petra sitting cross-legged in the middle of their living-room floor, holding the paws of an adorable baby Ahamkara about the size of a baby kitten and slow-dancing with it as she quietly sang along to various songs playing softly through her phone.

Petra noticed her as soon as she put a foot through the threshold, turning to look at her with a grin on her face almost as wide as the little Animals own as it mirrored her movement and stared at Mara with it’s big, cute, iridescent blue eyes over it’s bony little snout.

Mara’s jaw opened, closed, opened again, and eventually settled on a sort of slack-jawed bemusement that when combined with her perfectly poised raised eyebrow and royal figure made Petra collapse into giggles, to which the Ahamkara retracted it’s paws with disdain and sat regally like a house-cat. Mara raised her eyebrow an inch further.  
“Do I want to know?” Petra pouted.  
“I was on my lunch break-” was as far as she got before Mara decided to cut her off  
“You don't decide to adopt a baby dragon on your lunch-break Petra!”, her wife pouted.  
“I had to! They were just in a box in the rain, it would have been inhumane not to rescue them.” Mara blinked.  
“They?”

Rather sheepishly, Petra reached back and pulled forwards a slightly torn and sodden cardboard box, out of which a couple of irritated squeaks emerged, followed by three more bony little dragon-snouts and three more pairs of glowing inquisitive eyes. Mara sighed.

“Of course you found four baby dragons in a box in an alley and you decided to bring them home. How did you even get them into the palace?” Petra rolled her eye.  
“I’m a former special forces soldier, if you think I can’t sneak one box of baby animals past some palace guards you have no faith in me.” Mara considered this for a second before she accepted the answer with a nod.  
“Fair enough.” She moved slowly over and sat down next to Petra, a grin coming over her face when Petra’s baby Ahamkara sniffed at her leg and hopped into her lap to curl up. Happily, she ran a finger along it’s snout and barely suppressed a delighted giggle when the little dragon purred and pubbed it’s snout against her hand.  
“Do you have a name little one?” Mara crooned down at the creature in her lap. The Ahamkara tilted it’s head for a minute before it looked at Petra.

Petra watched the exchange with a smile on her face, and when Mara and the little dragon both turned to her for an answer, the smile widened.  
“Emily, this one’s name is Emily.” Mara looked down at the little dragon in her lap.  
“She doesn’t look like an Emily.” Petra raised an eyebrow.  
“Why?” Mara smiled.  
“Well…” she scratched under the little Ahamkara’s crest. “She’s cute… she’s noble…” at this the tiny dragon in her lap struck a regal pose and Mara smirked as she ran a finger down it’s spine. “She’s loyal… She seems like a Petra to me.”

Petra blushed deeply and her wife grinned.  
“What do you prefer little one?” she asked. Emily/Petra tilted her head in consideration before she finally looked back up at Mara and nodded, pushing her head back under the Queen’s palm for more attention.  
“What do you know…” Mara drawled, gently rubbing the small dragon’s snout in accordance with her wishes. “She agrees with me.”

Petra pulled the box round, tipping it gently and watching as three more baby Ahamkara rolled gently out into an adorable little heap of wings, paws, and tails, before they all straightened themselves up and sat in three regal little poses with their eyes on Mara and the little Petra curling up in her lap.

“My wishes have come true” Mara snarked dryly, reaching a hand towards the three little dragons and unable to hold back her smile as the started to snuffle at her fingers; “I have my own little harem of Petras.”

Petra buried her face in her hands in an unsuccessful attempt to hide her blush.

An hour later found them comfortably ensconced on their settee, Mara endlessly flicking through channels full of white noise on the television with Petra (and little Petra) both very comfortable on top of her and not about to budge an inch. The three other Ahamkara (who had each decided on Riven, Azirim, and, of course, an Emily) lay around or on top of them, Riven had decided to park herself squarely on Mara’s collarbone, her tail dangling down into little Petra’s face. Petra herself was stretched out on top of Mara, her back playing host to two more little dragons as she listened contently to the gentle rhythm of Mara’s heartbeat.

Eventually Mara grew bored and flicked off the television, turning to Petra’s hair to keep her idle hands busy. As she slowly unwound it from it’s normal functional state, Riven uncurled herself form Mara’s collarbone and padded down to Petra’s neck, her violet eyes fixed on Mara’s fingers unwinding her wife’s silken hair and gently combing out the tangles. Curious, the little dragon poked her snout in, making Petra giggle as she poked around, soft breaths tickling the back of her neck while Mara continued to comb her fingers lazily through her hair with a grin on her face as Riven continued her exploration.

They stayed like that for hours, festooned with inquisitive little dragons until Petra eventually complained about her back ornaments, whereupon Mara shooed them off to nest in their box while she took Petra to bed to administer some “punishment” for randomly adopting four baby ahamkara, even if they were very cute.

Once Petra had been thoroughly punished by her Queen and was splayed atop her with a satisfied smile, Mara started once again to gently wind her fingers through her wife’s silken locks.  
“You really like my hair don’t you…” Petra mumbled into her collarbone; Mara smiled and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.  
“I do” she confessed, winding up her fingers and carding the strands into layers. “It’s so gorgeous and smooth” she let the strands slide between her fingers with a grin. “You had better not let your new pets mess with it.”  
“Our new pets” Petra corrected gently, before her features took on a thoughtful look. “Do we need to get them collars?”  
“Hardly” Mara rolled her eyes, “I might need to get you a collar though, can’t have you adopting small animals every time you leave the palace, the poor staff will be overworked trying to take care of them all.”

When Petra didn’t respond, Mara tilted her head up to observe her blush.  
“Would you like a collar, Petra?”  
“Uhm...” her wife coughed awkwardly, blush growing further pronounced; “I… wouldn’t be opposed to a collar.”  
“Good.” Mara purred, “I’ll get you one when I get the dragons’ done.”

Petra buried her face into Mara’s shoulder with a groan.

True to her word, Mara left the palace the next day for a local shopping centre, returning several hours later with several small packages containing collars that were swiftly affixed to the Ahamkara, and one larger package containing another collar that was quickly affixed to Petra with a wry grin.  
“Is this too tight?” The Queen drawled in her ear, gently adjusting the collar strap as Petra nodded uncomfortably.  
“A little” she whispered, a finger hooked loosely in the front ring as Mara loosened it a touch.  
“Good?” came the whisper into her neck. Petra nodded and swallowed, feeling the collar around her throat shift with the movement.  
“Excellent” Mara murmured, dragging her nails lightly round the curve of her wife’s throat and sliding a finger into the ring as she pressed a kiss to the nape of Petra’s neck.

Petra felt a cold wave wind down her spine as heat pooled in her gut, she felt Mara’s lips slide into a grin against her neck as she shivered and felt the collar’s constriction when she swallowed around the lump in her throat.  
“I think I’ll enjoy having you like this an awful lot” Mara said through her smirk, thrilled by Petra’s repeated reaction. Her wife swallowed and gave a submissive little whine from the back of her throat; the Queen’s grin turned almost predatory in response.  
“Good girl” she whispered, kissing up the shell of Petra’s ear, “if you behave properly, I’ll let you put this on me later.” Petra gave her an affirmative little whine and her wife grinned against the side of her neck.  
“Very good girl, you do learn fast.”

With that, Mara hooked a finger through the front ring and led Petra straight to their bedroom.

They spent most of the weekend enjoying their newfound dynamic; and the next week rolled around relatively quickly all things considered. Indeed, Petra had become so used to her collar's constant presence around her neck that she didn't even remove it when dressing for Mara's national address on the Monday. The Queen herself suppressed a grin upon seeing the collar neatly framed by the high collar of Petra's dress uniform, before she was quickly overwhelmed by a variety of other emotions at seeing Petra in full dress uniform while wearing a collar with “Property of Mara Sov” printed on the interior.

Amazingly, no one said a word as they strode out onto the balcony, flanked by soldiers and with the head of the guard waiting to receive them.

As was rehearsed, Aaya turned sharply towards them, saluting the Queen first and Petra second. But as her eyes crossed to her former protégé's form, her regulation military scowl widened into a shit-eating grin.  
“Your Majesty, Lady-Commander.” she raised an eyebrow at Petra and lowered her voice. “Woof” she drawled playfully.

Petra coloured and swallowed hard, suddenly aware of the now-familiar constriction that was nicely highlighted by her uniform design. Mara allowed herself a brief smirk and placed her hands behind her back with an air of utter superiority while quietly taking hold of Petra’s dangling fingers in silent comfort as Aaya stepped to the side and the crowd loomed large in front of them.

For the most part Petra tuned out during Mara’s address, maintaining her position slightly behind Mara and trying not to focus on the fact that she was wearing a collar in front of a crowd of thousands. As Mara wound down her speech however, she slipped in one quiet line that had Petra blushing as hard as she could and Aaya barely resisting the urge to double over laughing in front of a nation.  
“Our people have long been prosperous, and with the whole resources of our land collared and brought to heel, we shall continue into a bright future…”

As the royal couple left the balcony hand in hand, Petra visibly slumped and sighed. Her wife ran a comforting hand over her back.  
“Are you okay?” Petra nodded.  
“That was just a little mortifying.” Mara leaned into her side.  
“I’m sorry, I should have said something.” Petra shrugged her right shoulder, unwilling to dislodge Mara on her left.  
“What’s done is done, hopefully there won’t be a massive scandal.” Mara grinned.  
“If they want to make a deal out of it, I’ll wear it next time.” Petra smiled.  
“I do seem to recall a promise...”

Mara reached up and removed the collar, fastening it around her own neck a moment later with a coy smile and her bottom lip trapped seductively between her teeth. Petra tilted her wife’s head to gently kiss away her pout; before hooking a finger through the front ring and leading Mara back to their bedroom in the heart of the palace.

The former soldier was woken the next morning by the feeling of small clawed paws padding around on top of her bedsheet; curious, she cracked open an eye and couldn’t resist laughter at what she saw. Two little ahamkara sat on top of Mara’s sleeping form, with Emily (or Little Petra according to Mara), having her jaws firmly clamped around the ring on the collar that Mara was still wearing and tugging with all her might. Riven was sat behind her, head cocked in deep thought as Emily tried with all her might to pull Mara up and Petra muffled her laughter into her wife’s shoulder.

Riven turned to her with curious little purple eyes and Petra smiled at her, laying her head back on Mara’s sleeping shoulder to watch Emily continue in her battle against equal parts physics and the couple’s fetish gear. When Riven joined in, squeezing in beside Emily to pull at the collar herself Petra couldn’t hold back laughter anymore, burying her face in Mara’s neck to hide her mirth.

Mara woke to the sound of Petra’s laughter and the feeling of two baby dragons sitting on her chest, yanking at her neck. She yawned, heard Petra “aww” as Riven mimicked her with wide, curious eyes, and raised a single eyebrow at Emily still tugging on the ring.  
“Do you mind?” she drawled, feeling Petra laugh harder into her shoulder as she reached a hand around to detach the collar from her neck.

The collar came free with a start and Emily tumbled backwards with a surprised squawk; collar still clenched in her jaws with a victorious smirk for all of a few seconds before Mara plucked it daintily from her grasp and rolled over to place it back around Petra’s neck with a grin.  
“Better put that back where it belongs.”

Petra grinned wider as the now-familiar weight settled around her neck and a still curious baby dragon came snuffling around her face and neck looking for clues, Mara watching from her shoulder with a pleased smile as a curious snout poked around the collar and her eyepatch. Petra snorted in amusement and the tiny beast recoiled. Bright blue eyes searching warily for a moment before they locked on to Petra’s one working eye. They stayed that way, locked in a staring contest until Mara gave a snort of laughter and Emily startled backwards again. Riven, with remarkable self-awareness for one so young, shot her nest-sibling a wry look and remained perfectly poised on Petra’s stomach as Mara rached forwards and scooped up the other Ahamkara.  
“You are adorable little Petra” she cooed, scratching a finger under the bony snout with a smile as the little dragon in her arms started purring.  
“Why am I adorable?” Petra murmured in her ear, Mara scoffed.  
“Not you, little Petra; Petra Sov II.” Soldier and Dragon rolled their eyes in sync.  
“She’s called Emily, Mara…” The Queen pretended to consider this new development.

“I don’t know,” she said with a grin, holding Emily up to compare their faces, “I think you look very alike, I can hardly see a difference.” Petra dropped her head back onto the pillow and groaned. Her Queen gave a cat-like grin, set Emily down to scurry off and take Riven with her, and then moved to straddle Petra.  
“You know,” she started, fiddling with the collar, “it was adorable how much you thought I’d actually given you control last night.” Petra pouted.  
“I thought you were just being nice.”  
“Oh I was…” Mara purred. “I had to make good on my promise, and you did need a bit of cheering up, but I think I’d like to spend some time reminding you who’s really in control.” Her grin widened to an almost predatory degree. “How much would you like that?”

Petra swallowed hard.  
“Very much, mistress.” Mara pressed a kiss to her lips.  
“Good girl, now stay as still as you can and you might get a reward.” The Queen leaned in for another kiss, letting her hands wander down Petra’s finely sculpted muscles until her fingers wondered down to the juncture between her thighs.  
“Do you like it when I do this?” Mara whispered against her lips, eyes locked and fingers probing around the edges of Petra’s entrance to get her worked up; her wife whimpered in need, the sound elongating into a moan as Mara dragged a fingernail over her clit with a grin.

“Yes…” Petra breathed, letting out a happy sigh as Mara’s thumb circled her clit again and her tongue traced her lips before diving wholesale into her mouth and leaving her short of breath. Lower down, the Queen’s fingers slipped gently inside, causing Petra to moan around the tongue being shoved down her throat as Mara ground the heel of her palm into her clit and began to move her fingers in and out. The former soldier whined as Mara left her mouth, letting out a hiss of pleasure and pain a moment later as her wife started to leave teeth marks on her neck, swiftly moving under her jaw.  
“That’ll show even in my uniform” Petra breathed. Mara rolled her eyes and nipped her jaw even harder.  
“That’s the point,” Mara whispered to her, “I want everyone who sees these to know exactly how much you’re mine, how much I get to do to you.”

Petra moaned, grabbing fistfuls of the duvet in her pleasure, and then promptly tapered off into a whine when Mara’s fingers were immediately withdrawn.  
“I said say still.” She commanded, dangling her fingers teasingly in front of Petra’s face with a sinful grin. “You don’t get any pleasure now, not until you’ve given me some.” With that, she crawled up Petra’s body and placed herself directly above her face; then grabbed her hands and held them on her hips.  
“Tongue only darling, hop to it.”

Petra grinned and dived right in.

Mara moaned and writhed, hands fisting in Petra’s hair as she wound her tongue around her Queen’s entrance, grazing her teeth repeatedly across Mara’s clit and making her hiss Petra’s name in between her chorus of little moans and demands never to stop; Petra kept going, burying her tongue deeper and deeper in Mara’s folds with every thrust until her Queen moaned her name loudly and shuddered, riding Petra’s tongue right through her orgasm while her wife eagerly cleaned up the mess she’d made and Mara caught her breath.

Once she was done, Mara lifted herself away from Petra’s face, untangling her fingers from her hair as Petra pressed gentle kisses to the inside of her thigh while she moved away.  
“That…” Mara breathed in her ear as she pressed kisses along Petra’s jawline, “was incredible, and you do deserve a special reward for such good service.” She let her hands wander, working their way down to Petra’s entrance before she slipped a finger inside. Petra groaned and Mara grinned, grinding the heel of her palm into Petra’s clit and bringing their lips together in a bruising kiss; her wife moaned around her intrusive tongue, rapidly coming closer to her orgasm before she promptly soaked Mara’s hand and their sheets.

The Queen raised a single humourous eyebrow and she cleaned her fingers with a sultry grin, enjoying Petra’s blush.  
“How complimentary...” she drawled, finger hanging loosely from between her lips; Petra whined and Mara gave her a cheeky grin. “You know you like it darling.” Petra huffed and folded her arms, Mara rolled her eyes.  
“Shower” she said with a peck on the cheek, “I’ll change these up” She gestured to their ruined sheets with a disdainful wave of the hand “and join you.”

By the time Mara had changed their bed, Petra was relaxed on the floor of the bathtub, letting the warm water cascade over her knees and waiting for Mara to slip into her lap for much-welcomed cuddles. Not a minute later her wish was granted as her Queen slid open the bathroom door and immediately placed herself comfortably in-between Petra's legs. Her wife smiled, running her hands over Mara's shoulders and gently massaging her back until she twisted around to place a gentle kiss on Petra's lips.  
“I love you” she whispered, “I feel like I don't mention that enough.” Petra hummed happily.  
“It's not like I'm going to forget” she murmured, arms encircling Mara's waist. “That's sort of why we got married.” She paused for a moment, before tacking on “and also so you'd let me call you Mara rather than ‘my glorious Queen’ all the time.”

Her glorious Queen pouted at the reminder.  
“It was a social requirement.” Petra scoffed.  
“At events, sure, in public, maybe, when you're making me beg to change the thermostat like I need a royal pardon, not so much.” She grinned. “I love it when you make me beg sometimes though.” Mara rolled her eyes.  
“I know you do,” she laid her head back on Petra's shoulder and stared at her, “it’s why I make you do it so much, it makes us both happy.” Her wife smiled and kissed her. “I love you, My Glorious Queen.” Mara smiled.  
“And I you Lady-Commander Sov”

Petra groaned, Mara grinned, and they finished up their shower.

Upon re-entering their bedroom, they were pleasantly surprised to find Mara's side of the bed covered in a line of sleeping baby Ahamkara; so Mara simply commandeered Petra as a pillow, spending the rest of her morning simply enjoying her wife's embrace and every so often pressing little kisses into Petra's neck to make her giggle as she played with her hair. Petra for her part was quite content with holding Mara in her arms and enjoying her attentions until their clock finally squawked a mid-day tone at them.  
“Should we get up?” Petra whispered, feeling Mara's head gently shake in reply.  
“No, I'm comfortable.” she groaned around Petra's clavicle. Her wife smiled and closed her eyes.  
“Fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> These two are far too cute.


End file.
